The disclosure relates to a machine housing of a hydraulic machine.
DE 34 25 013 C2 discloses a machine housing of said type. Said machine housing has an approximately pot-shaped housing section for accommodating a drive gear of a rotary piston pump, which housing section is closed off by a housing cover. The housing cover has a projection which has a round cylindrical cross section and which, to center the housing cover, protrudes with low manufacturing tolerances into an interior space, which likewise has a round cylindrical cross section, of the housing section. Here, the projection is rotationally symmetrical with respect to a drive shaft of the rotary piston pump. The housing cover is fixed to the housing section by means of four screws which are arranged adjacent to the projection and which, for reasons of strength, are arranged rotationally asymmetrically with respect to the drive shaft. It is a disadvantage here that the centering of the housing cover entails a high level of manufacturing technology outlay and therefore high production costs.
EP 0 421 020 B1 presents a further machine housing for a hydraulic machine. The hydraulic machine is a gearwheel-type machine whose drive gear is accommodated in a hollow cylindrical housing section which is closed off on both end sides by a housing cover. A respective housing cover is fixed to the housing section by means of four screws and is positioned by means of in each case two dowel pins or centering pins. The dowel pin positions and the screw positions each have twofold rotational symmetry with respect to a common axis. As a result, it is possible for a respective housing cover to be mounted incorrectly by being mounted on the housing section having been rotated through 180 degrees with respect to the axis. The incorrect mounting can lead to damage during use of the hydraulic machine, or additional outlay in terms of assembly is required in order to arrange the housing cover correctly.
In contrast, the object on which the disclosure is based is that of providing a machine housing for a hydraulic machine, which machine housing can be produced cost-effectively and mounted securely.
Said object is achieved by means of a machine housing having the features set forth herein.